


Just a Text Message

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, swearing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally works up the nerve to send Natalie a text he's been brooding over all day. It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Text Message

Michael stared down at his phone and frowned at the glowing screen mocking him. He had been pacing his room for 15 minutes trying to work up the courage to hit send. 

A simple message lay out across his screen: Hey, Nat! Wanna grab dinner Friday at 6? Ill pick you up!

 

It shouldn’t feel different; they’ve done tons of things together before. Yet, it felt different. This was dinner, not coffee, not a movie, not a party. This was a one-on-one invitation. It would just be him and her. Alone. At a restaurant. And maybe, just maybe, he might work up the courage to tell Nat how he feels. 

 

 

But none of that would happen if he didn’t send the message in the first place. And now his polite time frame was waning. Too much longer and he would be infringing on dinner time, and Michael would not be rude. He understood that her family comes first. After all, her dad was all she really had.

 

 

And all she could do was say no, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He loved being with her, and would be satisfied just being her friend. But he wanted to be free to hold her hand, and hug her, and take her to prom. He knew it was irrationally selfish, but he wanted to claim her as his own. He wanted to put his arm around her waist and kiss her on the nose. He wanted her for himself. 

 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Michael steeled himself. He wasn’t afraid to run between the biggest players on the soccer field, and asking a girl out wasn’t nearly that scary. Glancing over the message once more, he tentatively sent it, regretting it as soon as he did. 

 

 

His nervous pacing returned. How could he be so stupid? This was going to ruin everything. They would never be able to be friends again, and all because he had to act so rashly. He couldn’t help falling desperately in love with her, and his love always felt so blindingly happy, but now it felt like a negative thing. 

 

All Michael wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear. Everything was ruined. Their long standing friendship was going to crumple. Every second that passed was filled with more regret. He couldn’t even muster the courage to look at his phone. 

 

Not breaking from his pacing, he began to curse himself. There was no logical reason to do this now. And Michael knew, deep down, the sudden move was made out of jealousy. Nat had been hanging out with that freshman so much lately. And Michael wasn’t stupid. He saw the way Stan’s eyes lingered on Nat, he saw their ease with each other that took him and Nat years to achieve. So yes, Michael was jealous, but right now he was anxious.

 

When he heard his phone hum Nat’s familiar chime, the apprehension clouding in his stomach leapt into his lungs. He carefully picked up his phone and hesitated before unlocking the screen. His heart leapt into his throat, thrumming heavily when he read her text. 

 

Sure!! I would love to! :)

 

In the moment, Michael celebrated a tremendous victory. This was his chance to change their relationship into the one he desired. 

 

His spirits, however, fell as quickly as they rose when he read the second line. 

 

Stan and me are looking forward to it!

 

Damn that freshman to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
